PRIMERA PALABRA
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER DEL MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 100. /Posible futuro después de manga./ Todos querían que la primera palabra del príncipe Jakshi fuese su nombre.


-Di papá. Pa-pá.

-No vas a convencerle de que diga nada con esa cara tan aterradora que tienes. Déjamelo a mí – intervino quitándole al bebé de las manos -. ¿Verdad que tu tío Jae-ha tiene un rostro más hermoso que el amargado de tu padre? Repite conmigo, Je-ha.

-¿Quién tiene cara aterradora? Maldito ojos caídos – se defendió la bestia del trueno tratando de recuperarlo. Pero al final fue Kija el que se llevó el premio, arrebatándoles al niño en medio de la refriega.

-Vais a tirarle al suelo par de salvajes – les reprendió sujetando al bebé solo con el brazo izquierdo para no dañarle sin querer con su garra de dragón -. Y tu rostro, más que ser hermoso, es el de un pervertido. No permitiré que corrompas al príncipe desde pequeño. Además su primera palabra va a ser mi nombre, obviamente. Vamos príncipe, sé que puedes. Di Kija. Ki-ja – le animó con su habitual entusiasmo.

Jakshi le miró atentamente con sus inocentes ojos violetas, iguales a los de su madre. Pero unos segundos después fijo su atención en Shin-ah, que había estado observando la escena silenciosamente desde un rincón, y comenzó a llorar. Lo que hizo que todos entraran en pánico.

-¿Qué le has hecho? Maldita serpiente alvina.

-¡¿Ha sido culpa mía?! – exclamó Kija mientras se esforzaba por no dejar caer al niño sin querer en medio de su pánico.

-Es culpa de todos vosotros, bestias raras. Y deja de hacer malabarismos con una sola mano con el bebé, le vas a caer – les reprendió Yun, cogiendo él esta vez al pequeño Jakshi que seguía llorando -. Se ha asustado al ver la máscara de Shin-ah. No le gusta – miró al dragón azul cabreado -. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lleves esa máscara cerca del niño? Ya puedes controlar perfectamente tu poder. No necesitas esa cosa. Así que deshazte de ella.

-No – susurro Shin-ah a la vez que negaba con la cabeza con vehemencia y se sujetaba firmemente su máscara al rostro.

-¡Eres un cabezota! – gritó Yun enojado, eso asustó más al bebé haciendo que llorara aún más fuerte.

-Deja de gritar con mi hijo en brazos Yun – intervino Hak tratando de recuperarle otra vez, pero para su desgracia nuevamente se le adelantaron.

-Zeno cree que la cara enojada del chaval da más miedo que la máscara de Seiryuu – aseguró el rubio cogiendo al niño de los brazos de Yun – No llores más príncipe – le pidió a la vez que le sostenía frente a su rostro sonriente. Sorprendentemente éste le hizo caso mientras le miraba fijamente con sus ojos aún llorosos y un leve puchero -. No pongas esa cara. Tienes que sonreír como Zeno. A Zeno le gusta la sonrisa del príncipe – aseguró ampliando aún más su sonrisa. Para sorpresa de los demás, Jakshi sonrió y soltó una leve risita -. Así se hace príncipe. Zeno está feliz.

-Increíble – le alagó Kija, los demás asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-No es tan sorprendente – le respondió Zeno, mientras hacía caras graciosas para que el bebé se siguiera riendo -. Las personas son como espejos. Si sonríes, tu sonrisa se verá reflejada.

Todos sonrieron en conformidad. No era la primera vez que le oían decir eso.

-De todos modos, yo creo que Zeno es el preferido de pequeño Jakshi – aseguró Jae-ha convencido, los demás concordaron con él.

-Zeno no cree eso – se apresuró en decir el rubio repentinamente nervioso. De repente estaba tenso y parecía que el bebé le quemaba en las manos, aunque este seguía riendo como si nada.

Los demás miraron a Zeno levemente preocupados. Era cierto que Jakshi siempre disfrutaba de estar con el dragón amarillo. Pero la verdad es que eran raras las ocasiones en las que se podía ver esa escena.

Zeno había estado evitando estar con el bebé siempre que podía. No lo hacía de forma descarada, pero ese hecho era obvio para todos. Aún así no le habían preguntado nada al respecto, aunque habían sacado sus propias conclusiones hablando entre ellos.

Debido a la maldición que acarreaba el dragón amarillo de no envejecer nunca, seguramente se sentiría incomodo viendo cómo el príncipe crecía día a día. Y nadie se lo echaba en cara. Solo podían imaginar la gran cantidad de cicatrices que había dejado en su amigo el paso de los siglos, porque él siempre se lo había ocultado detrás de una brillante sonrisa. Aunque era obvio que sufría, y todos sus compañeros temían que un día Zeno abandonara el castillo para no volver.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí? – intervino una voz femenina, cortando el pequeño silencio incómodo que se había formado y haciendo que todos se voltearan en dirección a la puerta.

-Estamos intentando que Jakshi diga su primera palabra – explicó Hak volviendo a la discusión inicial -. Y me voy a asegurar de que sea papá.

-De ninguna manera – aseguró esta con un leve puchero de molestia -. Va a ser mamá. ¿A que si cariño? – preguntó a su hijo sonriéndole, y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Zeno extendió el bebé hacia su madre, en un mudo ofrecimiento de que le cogiera, pero esta negó con la cabeza y se sentó con gesto cansado en uno de los asientos de la sala -. Estoy agotada. A veces me arrepiento de haber aceptado ser reina.

Para todos era obvio que eso era una excusa. A Yona nunca le habían faltado fuerzas ni ganas de coger a su hijo. Pero era obvio que había percibido la urgencia de Zeno por escabullirse otra vez, y estaba tratando de evitarlo obligándole a sostener al niño. Así que los demás decidieron seguirle el juego.

-Siempre te excedes demasiado. Come esto – le ordenó Yun extendiéndole una pastilla de su bolsa.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, alteza?

-No es necesario Kija. Solo necesito descansar un poco – el dragón azul se acercó y la arropó con su peluca – Gracias Shin-ah, es cálido.

-Te daré un masaje, queridísima esposa – intervino con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que comenzaba a masajear su cuello.

-Deja de burlarte de mí con eso, Hak – le reprendió levemente ella, pero sin obligarle a dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Los masajes de su esposo siempre se sentían genial.

-Mejor iros a vuestro cuarto, par de tórtolos – se burló Jae-ha.

-No estamos haciendo nada indecente, pervertido de ojos caídos.

-Zeno también quiere ayudar – intervino el rubio con un leve gesto de molestia, para darles a entender que era consciente de que todos se habían aliado contra él.

Jakshi les había estado mirando a todos en silencio con sus curiosos ojos violetas. Luego miró otra vez a Zeno y comenzó a balbucear, como si tratara de decir algo.

Todos cortaron su teatrillo de inmediato y rodearon a Zeno ansiosos. Este por reflejo acercó al bebé más a él. Sus amigos parecían haberse convertido en una manada de ansiosos depredadores.

-Va a decir papá.

-No. Mamá. Di mamá.

-Kija. Di Hakuryuu Kija.

-Eso es demasiado complicado, bestia. Va a decir Yun, es más corto.

-Es obvio que va a decir Jae-ha. Soy mucho más hermoso.

-Cállate ojos caídos. Papá. Papá. Papá. Vamos Jakshi.

-Calmaos todos. Vais a aplastar a Zeno – se quejó el rubio agobiado. Todos estaban prácticamente encima de él, salvo Shin-ah. Aunque este también estaba cerca esperando con Ao subido en su cabeza.

Jakshi puso una expresión de esfuerzo y concentración. Y todos guardaron silencio expectantes.

-… o. …no …eo … e…– siguió balbuceando con evidente frustración.

-Vamos príncipe. Zeno sabe que puedes – le alentó con una brillante sonrisa. Todos le mandaron callar ansiosos.

El príncipe apretó los puños y en sus ojos brillo la determinación que había heredado de su madre, junto con el color de los ojos, para finalmente espetar alto y claro.

-Zeno. – Todos se quedaron en shock mientras el niño seguía repitiéndolo, aparentemente orgulloso de sí mismo -. Zeno, Zeno, Zeno, Zeno…

-No me lo puedo creer – exclamó finalmente Kija, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto exasperado para después quejarse de dolor al hacerse daño con su garra de dragón sin querer.

-No es tan raro – aseguró Yoon derrotado -. Después de todo Zeno está continuamente diciendo su nombre mientras habla.

-Bueno, si tenía que perder, prefiero que haya sido ante Zeno-kun – suspiró Jae-ha resignado, pero con una leve sonrisa ladeada -. Después de todo, la belleza de su rostro sonriente es indiscutible. No como el rostro aterrador de Hak.

Jae-ha esperó la réplica de la bestia del trueno, pero esta no llegó. Sorprendido le buscó con la mirada, y sintió pena por él cuando le vio de cuclillas en un rincón un poco apartado rodeado por un aura depresiva.

-Animo Hak – trataba de alentarle Yona a la vez que le daba palmaditas en la espalda, aunque se podía ver en su rostro que estaba conteniendo la risa -. Su próxima palabra será papá. Seguro.

-La temible bestia del trueno tiene mal perder. Pobrecito – se burló el dragón verde conteniendo la risa también. Finalmente satisfecho por cómo había terminado la situación. Iba a poder molestar a Hak con eso durante años.

-Que lamentable – concordó Kija, por su sonrisa se podía decir que estaba pensando lo mismo que Jae-ha.

-¿Zeno? – susurró Shin-ha con tono preocupado, llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que se giraran a ver al dragón amarillo.

Este no se había movido de su posición sosteniendo a Jakshi. Su sonrisa alegre permanecía inalterable en su rostro, y no movía ni un músculo como si se hubiese quedado congelado. Pero lo que realmente preocupó y sorprendió a los demás fueron las lágrimas que estaban cayendo como ríos por sus mejillas. Nunca habían visto a Zeno llorar antes, y no sabían cómo reaccionar. Además verle soltar esos lagrimones mientras aún seguía sonriendo era realmente perturbador.

Por su parte el pequeño Jakshi seguía repitiendo alegremente el nombre de Zeno, ajeno a toda la conmoción que le rodeaba. Pero estiró su pequeña manita para acariciar las mejillas mojadas de Zeno, como si quisiera limpiar las lágrimas.

Esto pareció hacer reaccionar al dragón amarillo, que se estremeció violentamente como si hubiese sufrido una descarga a la vez que su sonrisa alegre desaparecía de su rostro, dejando paso a una extraña expresión que los demás no supieron identificar. Aunque tampoco tuvieron mucho tiempo para analizarla, porque casi al instante después Zeno ocultó su rostro enterrando su cara en el pecho del pequeño Jakshi. Él cual simplemente soltó una risa divertida por el repentino movimiento y se puso a jugar distraídamente con los mechones rubios del cabello de Zeno que quedaban a su alcance en esa posición.

Por un segundo los demás sonrieron, debido que era divertido ver cómo Zeno había utilizado al príncipe del mismo modo que hacía Shin-ah con Ao para ocultar su rostro cuando no tenía su máscara. Pero su diversión desapareció al instante, dando paso nuevamente a la preocupación, cuando los movimientos espasmódicos de los hombros de Zeno demostraron claramente que este seguía llorando, aunque ya no pudieran verlo.

-Zeno, ¿estás bien? – se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Yona acercándose cautelosamente a él.

Todos esperaron la respuesta en silencio impacientemente durante unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos. Hasta que Zeno asintió, aún con el rostro oculto.

-Zeno está bien – habló finalmente, haciendo que todos suspiraran de alivio, aunque escucharon expectantes sus siguientes palabras -. Zeno lo siente, pero… - se pudo oír un claro sollozo proveniente de él, a la vez que abrazaba más fuertemente a Jakshi como si fuese un salvavidas -. Zeno está feliz. Muy feliz. – Todos sonrieron tiernamente, para después acercarse a su amigo y abrazarle entre todos. Éste lloró aún más fuerte -. Gracias. Sois tan lindos.

Jakshi pataleó también contento porque todos estuviesen a su alrededor. Mientras seguía enredando con el pelo del rubio sus manitas dieron con el medallón dorado que el guerrero dragón siempre llevaba consigo. Miró fascinado cómo brillaba y después puso una de esas amplias sonrisas que usaba cuando había encontrado un juguete nuevo.

A partir de ese momento, lo extraño era no ver a Zeno merodeando siempre alrededor del príncipe, presumiendo de ser su dragón preferido. Los demás aceptaron felizmente su derrota, al ver al dragón amarillo más radiante que nunca.

Pero la lucha aún no había terminado, aún podían conseguir ser la segunda palabra del príncipe, y así la competencia comenzó otra vez.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado.

¿Se nota que mi personaje preferido es Zeno no? Pero no lo puedo evitar jeje

Muchas gracias a **Tsukiyo-san** por comentar en mi anterior fanfic de Akatsuki no Yona, LO INEVITABLE. Espero que este también te haya gustado.

Por cierto, os animo a pasaros también por mi cuenta en la página "Archive of our own", tengo el mismo nombre de usuario. Allí estoy subiendo algunas historias traducidas de inglés a español de Akatsuki no Yona de usuarios de esa página. Os animo a pasar a leerlas también.

Nos vemos pronto en otra de mis historias.


End file.
